


That Time the Sides Swapped Bodies and No One Noticed

by AnimeVampire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Humor, and wrote it in the span of 30 minutes, found it hilarious, ngl I thought of this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeVampire/pseuds/AnimeVampire
Summary: Someone has clearly pranked everyone by switching their outfits!Or: Logan worries about the state of his pajamas, Deceit reveals a dark secret, and Patton makes everyone reach for some Brain Bleach
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	That Time the Sides Swapped Bodies and No One Noticed

When Logan woke up, he _knew_ that something was wrong. His pajamas were not the soft cotton blend he was partial to, rather they were... Silk? His hair was brushed differently too, and he was pretty sure that this was Roman's room. Did someone... "prank" him?

He was torn on how to react. On the one hand, pranks were, apparently, often mean spirited. On the other hand, they could _also_ be a sign of acceptance and camaraderie. He sighed- He'd just have to confront the others.

As he rose up into the living room, he found that he wasn't the only one there. It was Patton in his cat pajamas... Wait. He was in Roman's spot, and the way he was holding himself was much more dramatic too. Logically speaking, there was only one explanation.

"Roman?" Roman looked up as his name was called, sweater paws flapping. "Why are you in Patton's clothes?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Roman groaned dramatically. "Is someone pranking ME? Me, the king of pranks, is being pranked?"

"Now, I'm not sure I'd call you _that_ ," called a nasally voice. 

A nasally voice that certainly didn't fit Virgil's aesthetic, and looked a little weird without the mustache, but Virgil’s mustache-free body was definitely where it was coming from. Logan sighed. "Remus, did you switch all of our pajamas to prove that you were the 'king of pranks,' to borrow Roman's phraseology?"

Remus cackled. "No, although I'd love to take credit! Oh, what if instead of us wearing our pajamas," he rose his eyebrows up high, "our pajamas wore US? Maybe they just wanted a change of _scenery_ ,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively “for once."

Utter nonsense, as expected. “Remus, we have the _same_ bodies.” Logan sighed. He hoped the others arrived soon so that they could determine the culprit.

As if on cue, a panicked-looking Deceit appeared in Virgil's spot. "Guys. Guys, I have fucking SCALES. What the fuck do I do, I don't know how to maintain them and now I'm going to look like _Janus_ and it's- Why are you all wearing each other's clothes?"

"The same reason you're wearing Janus's," Logan said dryly. The scales were problematic, though-- Did that mean more than just their outfits had been swapped? Was this more than a simple prank?

"Holy fuck, I am. Does that mean I'm Deceit now, do I have to _lie_ , I don't _want_ to lie, everyone is going to find out and they will definitely hate Thomas. If I can-"

As Virgil continued to ramble, Logan noticed someone appear next to him. And this “someone” was wearing his organic cotton blend pajamas.

"Janus," Logan said lowly, as to not rudely interrupt Virgil (the others seemed to dislike it when he cut in on their ramblings). "Was this your doing?"

The snake (scaleless now, though, which was _also_ odd) raised his eyebrows, smiling wryly. "Hardly."

"-And I won't ever be able to pull the scales off, not like Janus does, and I can't even get them OFF-"

Janus sighed, then mumbled something from next to Logan. Everyone turned towards him. 

"What did you say, William Snakespeare?" Roman said loudly. "I can't HEAR YOU when you talk so QUIETLY."

"...I said..." He examined Logan's prized pajamas, picking at a loose thread. "I didn't say anything."

Logan might allow Janus to lie occasionally (it’s who he was, after all, and Logan had learned to accept this), but _not_ when he was tampering with his pajamas. "Falsehood. You most certainly mumbled something under your breath."

"Fine. I said..." Janus rubbed his forehead, looking like a man wondering just what mistakes he made to bring him here. "Isaidthatit'smakeup."

"What was that?" Remus grinned. "I didn't quite HEAR you. My ears were elsewhere." He rolled up his- Virgil's- Pajama pants to show off an ear on his thigh.

Janus studiously ignored his comments. "The snake scales, they're... they're stage makeup." He seemed fascinated by the carpeting for some reason, but when Logan looked it was entirely unremarkable. "You can just. Wash it off. Makeup remover would help."

Logan was perplexed. "But... _why?_ They serve no practical purpose!" 

Janus shrugged, still not making eye contact. "They look cool."

He couldn't argue with that, they _did_ look pretty cool. Logan gave Janus a small smile to indicate his agreement.

"I couldn't help but wonder, though," Janus continued, looking slyly at Logan through the corner of his eye. "Don't you need glasses?"

Logan's ears flushed a vibrant red. "Well- ah, that is to say-"

Fortunately at that moment a final side- Patton, then- rose up to interrupt them. Unfortunately, said side was completely nude, with a slightly red upper lip and a bundle of hair in his fist. "Guys, I woke up wearing a stick-on mustache!"

Assorted groans sounded from around the room. Logan covered his poor eyes. "I'm going back to bed. Janus, give me my pajamas in the morning." He started to sink down.

Wait! He forgot something imperative! 

"And STOP PICKING THE THREADS!"

\------------------------------------

The culprit was never found- None of the sides would confess to doing something so crass as undressing and redressing the others. Logan had a gut feeling that Patton was to blame, but then, gut feelings weren't very logical.

It was harmless otherwise, though. The incident was forgotten by the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of all of them literally being Thomas in costumes is just. Really funny to me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this bullshit! No, they never realized they switched bodies, and no, I don't have an explanation for _why_ any of this happened. It just did lmao.


End file.
